


Wolf Moon [Podfic]

by Loverlylo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverlylo/pseuds/Loverlylo
Summary: Margaery has no intention of being her family’s Elia Martell, nor is she foolish enough to play the dutiful, naïve queen consort and hope to escape with her head intact.





	Wolf Moon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019526) by [alienor_woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienor_woods/pseuds/alienor_woods). 




End file.
